After The War
by Austoko Kiava
Summary: Suikoden Characters gone mad! Lots of OOC-ness. More Chapters to come... However, there seems to be a new threat... And its not the Highland...


After the War, Ch.1  
  
Ok, lets get this straight. I don't own Suikoden, or any of its characters. If I did, I'd be in control of the world right now, and nobody wants that. Anyways now, on with the story!  
  
BTW- The hero name in this story is Riou.  
  
Riou looked out his window, only to see many of his comrades chasing Shiro and Kinnison again. What did they do now? Riou sighed, and headed outside, only to be confronted by questions from Shu. "RIOU!!" he yelled. "You have been warned by Harmonia that a new warrior.. Blah blah blah." he rambled. ". Get away from me!" Riou shouted at the annoying Shu, and ran off.  
  
"Bark!" Shiro barked. Kinnison slapped his furry wolf partner. "Ssshh!" he whispered at him. They had been hiding by Hai Yo's kitchen, where nobody even tried to look. Riou was eating lunch, and over heard their conversation. "Riou!" a voice yelled out. He turned to his left, it was Ellie and about 50 other people. "Ya seen Kinnison and Shiro?!" Riou didn't know what to say, so he blurted out. "Might have, whats a reason?" Ellie looks him in the eye, and carefully says. "He... He stole the soap."  
  
Our hero snickered, then laughed, harder, and eventually was rolling on the ground. "What!?" Ellie asked. After Riou was done cracking up, he replied with a simple, "Yet to see them today!" and sat down, eating his noodles. Ellie turned away, and marched off, ready to kill Kinnison. "Thank you." whispered a voice from the closet. Riou replied with a nod, ate some noodles and looked at Kinnison. "Nows u muff be I slave." He said with a mouth full. Confused, Kinnison asked him to swallow and then speak.  
  
After swallowing, Riou said "YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE!!" and he marched off. At first, Shiro thought he was joking, but when Riou asked Hai Yo for a skinning knife, Shiro ran for his life. Kinnison quickly followed Shiro, as he didn't want he dog to be caught. However, just as they turned the corner they saw Ellie and Sheena and holding out their weapons, and looking at them. "NOW YOU DIE!" Sheena yelled, and slashed at Kinnison, leaving a great gash in him arm. As Kinnison screamed in pain, Shiro stood up on his hind legs, with tears in his eyes.  
  
With a gentleman like voice, Shiro said "I'm sorry my friends, but you have hurt master. Now you shall pay!" Confused, Sheena and Ellie replied with a "Huh?" as Shiro reached into his fun and pulled out two cross bows. "Aww. Shit" Sheena said before he was impaled with an arrow. Just then, Kinnison and Sheena's heads popped up off the ground and said "FRIENDLY FIRE!!" and their wounds regenerated. Still watching from another room, Riou gained a huge sweatdrop, dropped his knife and decides never to go near Shiro again.  
  
Later that night, Riou decided to check his suggestion box. As he pulle out the first letter, he sighed. "Why do I have to lead these assholes? God, tell me why?" Then, a huge light appears out of nowhere and a hand pops out. "BECAUSE RIOU. YOU BEAR THE RUNE ON YOUR RIGHT HAND!!" said the hand. Confused, Riou poked the hand and asked "Are you god? Can you take me to heaven or wherever?" he asked. The hand backed away. "Um. Yes, you CAN call me god. HOWEVER, I CANNOT TAKE YOU TO HEAVEN OR HELL, YOU HAVE ANOTHER TASK!!" it said. Riou looked at it, and put his head downwards. "Let me guess, save the world from an evil threat." "SOMEWHAT LIKE THAT, RIOU!! IN FACT, AN EVIL MAN CALLED.. Makki Takki Moo IS THE NEW LEADER OF A NEW GROUP CALLED THE "BAKAS OF DOOM"!! YOU MUST DESTROY THEM!!" The hand replied, and then vanished.  
  
Riou thought about that name while reading his letters. Idiots of Doom? What the hell is that supposed to mean? "Lets see here. Bill, bill.. BILL!! WHAT THE HELL!?" he screamed, making some people wake up, but fall back asleep. "Geesh.. I cant believe this. I'm actually gonna have to talk to Shu about this. I don't want more lectures." he whispered to himself, and headed back to his room, after another crazy day. In Orange Castle.  
  
So, how did ya'll like it? To strange? However, please R&R so you all can give me reviews! ^_^  
  
~Austoko Kiava~ 


End file.
